Future autumn musing
by Twilight-Navi
Summary: It's mid autumn and Reimu is hosting a small get together. But in light of the festivities, Reimu is hit by a sense of realism about her life.


Hiya, this is my first story, just a drabble. I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Point them out if you find them please :)

So, enjoy.

* * *

Future autumn musing

A gentle wind blew across the hidden land of Gensokyo. Picking up autumn leaves and carried them over the ground. Raising them up the long stone staircase and onto the shrine grounds. From there the leaves where released where they gently fell onto the stone path. Before the leaves stood a relatively small shrine, the wooden columns where worn away and the roof showed signs of abuse from the rain. A front of the shrine sat the donation box, it looked chipped away and unused.

The door to the shrine opened, revealing a brunet teen. Her hair was tied up red bow, white frills and patterns decorating it. Her clothes, similar to her bow, was mainly a bright red, the white frills only appearing at the bottom. Around her neck was a yellow tie. Her arms bore white detached sleeves, tied on with red lace. The most noticeable feature of girl was her eyes, a dark brown full of passion and determination. This teen was tasked with the important job of protecting Gensokyo and maintaining the Hakurei border. This girls name a Reimu Hakurei.

In the short few years she has served as the shrine maiden she has gained many friends, some who were even her rivals. A few of them were currently partying inside. Reimu had stepped outside for a breath of the fresh autumn air. The light from the sun was beinging to dim and faint signs of the moon were staring to show. _Some of the night time yukukai will be staring to show their faces_, Reimu mused to herself. She has lived a happy life up to now, dealing with Gensokyo's incidents were both challenging and exciting. Some of the main causes of these problems visit the shrine regularly, but something struck Reimu. Harder than she thought it would. What would happen after she died? What would happen to Gensokyo? She had no children so no one could take over. Everything was happy now but all that would fall when she died.

"Thinking about the future?" Reimu turned her head to see a bright blonde hair girl, same age as Reimu but she dressed in a black dress, white shirt and an apron. A witches hat sat on top of her head. A small braid rested on her left shoulder with a white bow holding the braid together. The witch called herself "an ordinary magician" but Reimu knew she was far from ordinary. This witch was Reimu's best friend, Marisa Kirisame.

"What do you want Marisa?" Reimu asked, a blank look on her face, hiding her true emotions.

"You've been stood out here for a wile, everyone is getting worried-"

"I just needed some air!" Reimu had cut her off, Marisa knew from there something was on her mind.

"Reimu, tell me what's-"

"It's nothing!"

"Well it's something if your shouting" Reimu paused, she didn't realise she was shouting, now she had caught the attention of everyone in the shrine. She stood there, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Come on Reimu, just tell me" Marisa asked, standing next to her friend.

"I'm just worried what will happen to Gensokyo when I'm gone" Reimu expected to be told off, told to stop thinking such silly things.

She didn't expect Marisa to burst out laughing.

"Is that all, jeez, I thought you where dying or something!" Marisa said, in between gasps.

"I'm serious"

"So am I!"

"Marisa, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. Gensokyo will be fine, Suika's training to fill your shoes ya know and Yukari is more than capable of taking care of the border." Reimu was once again speechless. She stood there idly while Marisa walked up to her, slung her arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"Now why not enjoy yourself while you still can" Reimu could only nod as she was led inside to enjoy the party under the gracious full moon. She knew Marisa was spot on. She shouldn't worry about the future.

Just enjoy the now, while she still could.


End file.
